


Let Me Breathe (Stay Out My Fantasies)

by bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake



Series: Back In High School We Used To Take It Slow [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake/pseuds/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael just wants to make sure he doesn’t look dumb when he comes and he knows his boyfriend is too sweet to tell him if he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Breathe (Stay Out My Fantasies)

     It wasn’t like Michael thought sitting at a table with upperclassmen was a big deal, except that it totally was. He couldn’t get used to it, sitting with his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s friends, feeling the eyes if his classmates on him like they were trying to work out exactly how Michael had ended up there. He was still trying to figure that one out himself. But it was hard to get much thinking done when Luke had a possessive hand so high up on his thigh, rubbing little circles that made Michael’s brain go fuzzy.

 

     Michael was ignoring the conversation for the most part, choosing to focus his energy on not thinking about what would happen if Luke’s hand inched over and up just a few inches. He gulped when Luke gave his thigh a firm squeeze.

 

   “You alright?” Luke asked quiet enough that only Michael heard.

 

       “Yeah,” Michael’s voice cracked making his cheeks go pink.

 

   “If they’re making you uncomfortable we can leave.” Luke whispered.

 

     Michael looked back at Luke, confused. “Why would I be uncomfortable?”

 

     Luke shrugged. “Just making sure.” He said giving Michael a quick kiss and pulling his chair closer. Michael leaned his head on Luke’s shoulder taking a lazy bite of his cookie and focusing in on the conversation.

 

  “Look, all I’m saying is it doesn’t matter how hot she is if she pulls a face like this,” one of Luke’s friends said pulling a grotesque face, “when she comes I’m not gonna be able to finish. Much less call her again.” The rest of the table laughed except for Luke who was busy texting someone and Michael who thought it was a bit mean to make fun of someone like that.

 

     _Boys were kind of dumb and mean_ , Michael decided, finding it hard to enjoy his cookie as much as he wanted to. Which was a bit shit, he hadn’t had a peanut butter cookie in ages and now he didn’t know if he could swallow it properly because he was too busy worrying about what Luke would say if Michael wasn’t around. Not that Luke would ever make fun of him. Michael trusted Luke, he knew that he would never make Michael the butt of a joke. If he was that kind of guy then Michael probably wouldn’t have dated him for the past four months.

 

     It was just; Michael wanted Luke to say good things about him. He wasn’t dumb, he knew Luke and his friends talked about sex just as much as Michael did with his friends, and that was fine. If Luke wanted to talk about something amazing Michael had done, or how sexy Luke might think he is; Michael was totally cool with that. But what made him bite his lip and fuss with his fringe was the fear of the unknown. It’s not like Michael knew if he pulled weird faces during sex, or if he made sounds that no one else did, and it’s not like Luke would tell him if he did. Luke was sweet, but that left Michael in the dark sometimes, left doubts to wiggle around his subconscious, made him wonder if Luke was really happy with him.

 

   “Are you sure you’re okay?” Luke asked leaning his head down on Michael's.

 

       “Yeah,” Michael sat his cookie down deciding he wouldn’t be able to finish it, “but if you wanted to sneak out a little early and go make out until class-"

 

     Luke didn’t let Michael finish the sentence, standing up quickly and grabbing both of their trays and nodding for Michael to follow him.

 

  “Where are you two love birds off to then?” One of Luke’s friends called after them.

 

     Luke smirked before telling them it wasn’t any if their concern really. Michael blushed at the wolf whistles and hurried along behind Luke, a little embarrassed but mostly proud that Luke wanted to be with him and that he wasn’t ashamed of him.

 

     Michael was antsy the rest of the afternoon, after coming up with a plan to find out exactly what he looked like when he was getting off. He tapped his foot almost incessantly until the bell rang, racing out to Luke’s car when it did. He listened to Luke chatter on about his day the whole ride home, not really paying attention, too worked up about what he had planned.

 

   “You’re awfully jumpy,” Luke commented pulling up in front of Michael’s house.

 

     “Just ready to get home I guess, I’m probably gonna go play FIFA.” Michael shrugged.   

 

   “Alright babe,” Luke said giving Michael a kiss, “I’ll call you when I get home?”

 

       “Yeah, alright that’s fine,” Michael replied jumping out of the car, running towards his house with a wave over his shoulder for Luke.

 

     He made his way upstairs, thankful for once that his parents both worked late. He went into his mother’s closet first, dragging out the full length mirror to pull it into his room. When he’d finally found a good spot for it he shrugged his backpack off and took a second to catch his breath. Recording himself probably would’ve been easier, he thought, but it seemed too risky. So instead he’d decided to place the mirror at the end of his bed, to try to watch himself and find out what he really looked like.

 

     He slowly took his clothes off, taking his time to get himself worked up. He made sure to let his nails drag over his already sensitive nipples, hissing a little at the contact. When he was ready he settled himself down on the edge of his bed, letting his eyes roam over his reflection, allowing himself a moment to appreciate the changes in his body over the past few months.

 

     He’d gotten a little taller, which had stretched everything else out a bit. He was still soft all over, but he didn’t really mind, he’d learned to appreciate the contrast of his soft little curves and bits of fluff with Luke’s lean muscled frame. He had a feeling it made Luke want to hold him more, snuggle tighter, so Michael thought it was alright.

 

     He let his hand drift down his chest remembering his first time with Luke; how Luke had held himself above Michael, had kissed every inch of him. How he’d spent ages on Michael’s little tummy, voice strained calling Michael his pretty little kitten. Michael watched his hand in the mirror, like it was moving on its own accord. He gasped, fighting to keep his eyes from shutting, overwhelmed looking at the way his hand fit around his cock. He squeezed tight for a second, trying to get a grip on himself, wanted to last as long as possible.

 

     He let out a shaky breath but kept his eyes open as his hand started moving, keeping the pace slow, thinking about how Luke would tell him to do it. He couldn’t help but speed up at the thought of Luke watching him, telling him how to get off. Michael let out a quiet moan, body going tense and relaxed again and again, like it was too much to handle.

 

     He tried to focus enough to think about what Luke must think when he sees Michael like this. Did he notice the way the flush worked its way all the way down to Michael’s hips? Did he like the way Michael’s lips looked all puffy and bitten? Did he think about Michael like this even when they weren’t together? Did it make him want to touch himself, thinking of Michael like that? Did he tease himself like Michael would, or was he too impatient, getting a hand on his dick and just going for it, muffling his moans while he fucked up into his fist? Did he groan out Michael’s name when he came?

 

     With that thought Michael held his breath, eyes snapping up to his face in the mirror. His eyes were shiny and blown wide and his cheeks were flushed. His mouth hung open just a bit and his forehead was creased like he was completely caught off guard, and then he was coming all over his fist and his soft little belly. He finally let his eyes close; worried he was developing some sort of narcissistic complex when he felt his dick give a twitch while he took in his reflection. He let himself fall back on his bed and when he heard his phone vibrate. He lazily reached for it, too exhausted to actually look for it. He finally found it, opening his eyes only as far as he had to to squint at the screen.

 

       “Shit.” He hissed. 5 missed calls and 23 texts from Luke. Feeling awful he pulled Luke’s number hoping he would answer.

 

   “Hey,” Luke said answering on the second ring sounding embarrassed.

 

       “I’m so sorry I didn’t hear your call,” Michael apologized, “I just got caught up and didn’t hear my phone going off.”

 

   “No, it’s my fault I didn’t mean to blow up your phone... but I just couldn’t find the right words to say.” Luke's voice trembled.

 

       “Luke, what’s wrong?” Michael asked, more than a little confused.

 

     Luke hesitated. “I was just worried that my friends had scared you off today. They can be such dicks but like, they’re the guys I’ve known since I started school so we’ve always just… been friends, I don’t know. But if they make you uncomfortable I swear I won’t hang out with them anymore, I just wanna be with you.”

 

     Michael shook his head, trying to process it all. “You know I’m not mad at you, right?”

 

   “Michael, you’ve been ignoring me for hours.  You've been acting off since lunch, just tell admit it.”

 

       “Luke,” Michael said feeling the blush creep back into his cheeks, “I didn’t answer you because I was… I was getting myself off, fuck.” He said, not knowing why he felt like such a loser admitting it.

 

   “Oh,” Luke breathed out, “so you’re not mad?”

 

     Michael shook his head before realizing Luke couldn’t see him. “No.” He said when he realized.

 

   “Were you thinking about me then? When you touched yourself?” Luke asked.

 

     Michael’s breath caught in his throat. “Yeah,” He whispered.

 

   “Fuck, I bet you looked so pretty, hand wrapped around your cock, biting your lips, flushed all red and pretty all over.”

 

       “God, are you touching yourself Luke?”

 

   “Mmhmm,” he hummed into the phone.

 

       “Fuck!” Michael yelled hearing the garage door open.

 

   “What’s wrong?” Luke asked, clearly alarmed.

 

       “My parents are home, I’ve got to get this huge-ass mirror back in their room before they get in the house.”

 

   “Wait,” Luke asked, “What were you doing with your mom’s mirror? Michael, were you-“

 

       “GottaGoLoveYouBye” Michael said ending the call, jumping up to pull on some pants. There were some things Luke just didn’t need to know.


End file.
